The Chemistry Biology Interface Training Program (CBIT) provides graduate students at the University of Wisconsin-Madison with a training experience designed to allow them to apply interdisciplinary approaches and ideas to make major breakthroughs. This project has two inter-related objectives. The first is to train graduate students to address synthetic and mechanistic problems that transcend the traditional boundaries of chemistry and biology. In this way, trainees will be prepared for careers in which they illuminate key issues in human health through innovative approaches. The second is to provide career advice and assistance so that trainees can use their training and skills to maximize their impact. These objectives are achieved through the unique training plan offered graduate student trainees. This renewal requests support for twelve predoctoral trainees per year; each trainee will be appointed to the program for up to three years. CBIT trainees enroll in three courses including a didactic course in the field of chemical biology that introduces graduate students to research and concepts at the intersection of chemistry and biology, an advanced literature seminar course in chemical biology where students present and discuss recent key publications in the field, and a research seminar in which trainees present their personal research results. Through this program, CBIT trainees receive experience in analysis of the literature, grant writing, and peer review. They also develop their oral communication skills through giving different types of presentations and receiving extensive feedback on how to enhance the effectiveness of their presentations. Another key element of the CBIT is career advising and development for all trainees, which occurs through the creation of individual development plans and participation in a newly implemented Midwest Chemistry Biology Interface Career Development Conference. Finally, CBIT trainees benefit from the opportunity to participate in a 10-12-week internship. The goal of this feature is to immerse them in an environment that provides direct experience in a relevant setting distinct from a research university.